Story Time
by Melannen Halfelven
Summary: Feanor as a father.  Cute oneshot.


Story Time

Feanaro could not stop the smile that tugged at his lips when he entered his sons' room. Maedhros and Celegorm were wrestling on the floor, growling and spitting like small wolves. The eldest grabbed a large chunk of his brother's hair and gave it a good yank, making Feanaro wince. Celegorm roared and thumped Maedhros on the head. They continued whacking each other as Feanaro looked around the room. Maglor and Curufin each held fast an end of a well-loved toy, and were tugging with all of their might. Caranthir was sitting on the bed, drawing, with Amrod and Amras already asleep beside him. Upon hearing the door open Maedhros stopped attacking his brother and gave his attention to his father, only to be tackled by Celegorm as soon as he turned his back. Maglor quickly let go of the stuffed creature, sending Curufin sprawling on the floor. Caranthir looked up and smiled, accidentally spilling his ink well on Amras' head. The youngest son of Feanaro immediately awoke to find paint dribbling down his face. He began to hit Caranthir.

Feanaro walked over and took the little noldo in his arms. He tried in vain to wipe the black ink from his son's face. Sighing, he carried Amras to the basin in the corner of the room. Taking a small rag he washed the ink away, but it would not come out of his hair, which remained a glossy black at the tips. He quickly dried Amras' face, and when he was finished, the elfling ran over and jumped on his twin. Amrod blearily opened his emerald eyes before dozing off again. Feanaro grinned at them, and then wiped his hands dry on his cloak before sitting on the edge of the bed. Maedhros immediately plopped down on his father's left knee, his silver eyes shining through the fiery hair that was crisscrossed all over his cherubic face. Celegorm sat on his right knee. Maglor sat behind his father, peering over one of Feanaro's shoulders, while Caranthir did the same on the other side. Curufin sat hugging his toy at his father's feet.

"It is late, and time for you to all to sleep." He said gently. There was a groan from Maedhros, the eldest.

"Ata . . ." He protested. "It's only the first fading of Telperion. Just a while longer?"

"Pleeease ata?" Maglor hugged Feanaro's neck tightly.

"Atar!" Celegorm jumped up, knocking his father's chin hard enough to hear his teeth clank.

Curufin looked at his toy and grinned mischievously. "Critter wants a story ata!"

Caranthir smiled brightly. "Come on, ata!"

The twins stirred and yawned simultaneously, rubbing their eyes. "What are we asking for?" They asked.

Maglor turned. "Ata's going to tell us a story!"

"Please, ata?" Amrod asked.

"Pleeease, oh, pleeeease?" Amras begged.

Faced by his seven strong-willed sons, Feanaro relented. "Which do you want to hear?"

"About the Great Journey!" They all seven said, each nodding in approval as the next voiced his opinion. Feanaro groaned.

"You have all heard that one so many time before . . . . is there not anything else which you like?"

"No." Maedhros said, obviously echoing all of their thoughts.

As expected, he elaborated the exciting parts with daring jabs at invisible enemies, each accompanied with seven gasps, and imitations of his foes as they fell over themselves as they fled. These were each accompanied with seven giggles, each quickly muffled by the neighboring brother's hand. When the time came for Ulmo to appear, Feanaro wrapped himself in a large blue blanket, looming over his sons and booming the narration. He neighed loudly for Nahar, shaking his head like a horse and stomping the ground with his feet. By the time he finished, all of his sons were sleeping. His feet, his thighs, his arms, and his shoulders were all pillows. Feanaro tucked them into bed and blew out the candles.

He quietly closed the door, just in time to hear Celegorm mumble in his sleep. "I am getting lembas, not a beard." Deciding it was beyond his narrow adult mind to even begin to comprehend the statement, Feanaro just laughed and walked down the hall to his own bedchamber.

He draped his cloak over the back of a tall chair in the corner and rolled his shoulders. He kicked off his boots, shed his tunic and collapsed onto the bed with a grateful sigh. He heard Nerdanel come in and just snorted when she asked, "Let me guess, melmenya, it was the Great Journey."

He kissed her lightly when she lay down beside him. "I love you." He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Considering that horde that is sleeping in the other room, I would hope so." She replied tartly. He grinned before capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss.

"Ata?"

Feanaro jumped. Caranthir stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, son?"

"I had a bad dream." He said. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Feanaro almost rolled his eyes. "Of course." There were two quick thunks as Caranthir bounced up onto the bed. "Good night, naneth. Good night, atar." He said as he crawled over his father before snuggling in between the two adults.

"Good night, Carnistir." Nerdanel said. Feanaro rolled onto his back and was just about to fall asleep when he heard the door open again.

"Atar, Amrod —!"

"Amras, he —!"

"Did not —!"

"Did too —!"

"He kicked —!"

"You did it first —!"

They both turned to Feanaro, pointing at each other. "Atar!"

Feanaro rubbed his forehead. "It is alright. No one was injured. Go to sleep."

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" They did not wait for an answer, but just jumped onto the bed.

They had just gotten comfortable when Celegorm and Curufin entered. "Atar, Celegorm stole Critter and will not give him back!" Curufin informed his father, before sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"I did nothing with that thing!"

"Yes you did!"

Feanaro held up his hand. "We will find Critter in the morning. Now you will sleep."

"I cannot sleep without Critter. What if he is lonely?" Curufin shot his brother a venomous glare.

Celegorm snorted indignantly. "He is just a –!"

" – Enough!" Feanor said sternly. "Both of you, stop bickering and go to sleep!"

"I want to stay in here."

"Me too."

Feanaro groaned. "Sleep in here, but tonight only." He put an emphasis on the last word. Thankfully, they piled onto Nerdanel.

"Atar I cannot sleep." Maglor's small voice came from the doorway. Soon he, too, was curled up on the large bed, which was seeming smaller by the second.

Maedhros stomped in a few minutes later, dragging his pillow. "That was not very nice," he grumbled, scrambling onto the bed, "You left me all alone in there." He laid his head on his father's chest. Soon Feanaro heard him begin to snore softly.


End file.
